


Demons in My Head (Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover)

by silverinkwings (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is dead, I'm mean to Percy (sorry), Leo is Dead (sorry), Percy has Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor is some-what Clever, some fluffy bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silverinkwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter: Annabeth Chase amazing battle strategist and gray eyed beauty, now dead. Enter: Perseus (Percy) Jackson, once care free and amazing swordsman now haunted and grief stricken boy grown into a man too fast. Then you mix this with The Avengers, 6 highly skilled people (for the most part) working for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Last,  Nick Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and a super creepy guy. Now, the two teenagers after 1 moth in the deepest pit, Tartarus, emerge. 2 weeks later, the battle with Gaea. Read the 1st part of this to read about the battle.         *WARNING* spoilers! ---Well some--probably</p><p>*****I have written more of this on the site wattpad, if you want to read more*** Also, this is the unedited version, I believe**</p><p>This is crap, I wouldnt recomend reading it. Also, I doubt I'll continue it, so-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Percy POV

Slash, hack, dodge, and repeat. This was all he knew. Monsters clashed with demigods on all sides of him, gold dust layered the ground and peoples body's. He was a whirlwind of destruction as he made his way to Gaea. Annabeth appeared next to him and together they mowed down monsters till they made it to the center where Gaea stood. "You can not hope to defeat me, Perseus, I am immortal!" Gaea cackled " your blood will water the ground, and i shall rule the world!!" "Bring it on Mud face!" Percy shouted defiantly. Together Anna beth and Percy advanced. They were hard pressed, still they landed blows but they were tiring. Gaea laughed when Annabeth collapsed as Gaea jerked her sword from Annabeth's stomach. When percy rammed his sword through Gaea's chest and lifted her up with water so she couldn't heal her triumphant smile slid off her face. "NO! I wont be defeated!" Gaea wailed. Percy said nothing, only kneeled next to Annabeth as Gaea went back to sleep. Annabeth was just barely holding on, Gaea had struck her stomach so she would die soon but not yet. "Percy, I need you to live your life, i will wait for you in elysium" tears ran down Percy's face as Annabeth spoke "I love you Percy" "I love you too, Annabeth" he whispered she smiled and closed her eyes, and died. Percy screamed, his scream was full of grief, sorrow, and pure agony. Demigods looked at percy with sympathy and fright while the few monster left fled. 

 

Percy gasped awake. He was laying on the couch in his moms apartment where he ended up after.. That  
*Flash back*

The land was silent as they carried the dead and wounded to camp. The gods flashed in to mourn and grant their rewards. When they called up what was left of the 7 which was Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and of course Percy. Leo had died when a Hell hound clawed his chest. And Annabeth.. You know. The Gods offered them all god hood and all of them but Percy accepted. A golden light enfulged them and the gods asked Percy what he wanted, ".. I want a portal between the Greek and Roman camps and i want a memorial for all of the dead demigods. There is one more thing.. I want to leave camp and i don't want anyone to bother me" "ok, your wish will be granted." Zeus said. Percy stayed for the burning of Annabeth's shroud, it was sea green with gray owl and wave carvings there were olive tree twigs and gray and sea green roses Demeter grew on top. Percy only said " Annabeth was beautiful, brilliant, and the love of my life. She did not deserve to die." Then they burned the shroud. 

 

Percy said goodbye to everyone before he left. "I might come to visit.. When I'm... Better.." They all hugged him. Jason told him to " take care" and frank seconded it. Nico had came for the battle and to burn shrouds he nodded to percy and said " I'll see you.." Percy turned and with one last goodbye, left. A few minutes later about ten yards from the road, a golden light enfulged him and he became immortal. The fates were cruel and couldn't let him die yet...

 

*flash back ends*


	2. Im Captured by Super Heros

Nick Fury's POV

Perseus Jackson. I had finally found the terrorist and this time he wasn't gonna slip away. I called in the Avengers.

"Ok listen up, resonantly Perseus Jackson has been spotted at the Olympus cemetery i want you to go in and detain him, he might have powers so be careful." I tossed his file on the table and left.

 

-:-:-:-:-/----/-/-/-/-----/-/Line Break--/-/-/-/-/-ερτυθιοπασδφγηξκλζχψωβνμ-/-/----/-/-/-/----

 

Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk POV

Natasha snagged the file first and started reading,

"Perseus Jackson   
age: 17   
birth date: August 18

Notes:

Known terrorist since 12  
Been spotted in many countries and states; New york, NY, CA, Greece, Rome, etc.  
Now living in an apartment that was owned by his diseased mother and stepfather (A/N will explain soon)  
Visits the Olympus cemetery between 12:00 and 3:00 a.m.   
Has blown up 6 schools  
has been spotted visiting the Empire State building many times  
Dyslexic and ADHD  
Might have powers

 

Alpha Level threat," 

"Whoa this kid is crazy!" Tony exclaimed   
"Yeah, and he's a Kid!" Cap. Piped up

I was thinking, wow what did this kid do to become a terrorist at 12? 

Other comments were issued and we started up on planing how to detain this kid.

-*_*_^_*_^*^*_^_*_^_*_Line Break^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*_^_*^

 

Percy POV

I was sitting in my moms apartment, wishing she was in the kitchen, bustling around and making blue cookies. In reality her spirt was in elysium. She and Paul had been captured and tortured by Gaea for information on himself and the other 7 until eventually they died from the physical and mental strains. They never did give any information. Percy was weighed down by grief, for Annabeth, His mom, Leo and all the others that had given their lives. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven, the cemetery was only a block or so away, walking there he felt eyes on his back. He was in the slum on new york though so he didn't think much of it. When he got to the cemetery he silently slipped through the gate. It was only for demigods and their loved ones. He walked towards the center, Annabeth, leo, his mom, and Paul were all buried there. I kneeled down in front of Annabeth's and my moms grave, Annabeths was decorated with owls and an olive tree was planted on it, Moms smelled lime the sea and was decorated similarly. I broke down then, tears streamed down my face and sob wracked(?) my body "I'm so sorry Annabeth! Mom, Leo, Paul! You guys didn't deserve this fate, you all had so much to offer! Now I cant even die!... Im so sorry guys... I hope someday i see you all again in elysium.." 

Steve AKA Captain America POV

we followed the boy as silently as we could, i don't think he noticed us. He headed towards the center and kneeled in front of some elaborate graves, "Annabeth! .... You guys didn't deserve this! ..... Im so sorry guys...." I only caught pieces of his wails but he seemed grief struck and haunted, i wondered what could of happened to make such a young boy this way? When he was done talking and now only sobbing we exchanged glances and Bruce, Natasha, and i stepped forward. "Perseus Jackson? We are from S.H.E.I.L.D and want you to come with us" 

\-------And back to percy!--------

Percy POV

3 people stepped out from the shadows a girl with bright red hair, a middle aged man with graying hair, and one who looked like an overly patriotic mortal and seemed like the leader of the odd trio spoke "Perseus Jackson? We are from SHEILD and want you to come with us." 

"Yeah right, I'm done with people using me as a pawn, just leave me alone and tell your master I'm not interested. I wont be coming with you and if you press the mater, well i wont be held accountable for my actions," i spoke surprisingly calm for someone who was sobbing a moment ago. "WE wont be held accountable for our actions, understand? Now come easily and we wont ha-" Mr. America was cut off as i hit him solidly in the jaw, he flew back a few feet from the impact, now the girl was in battle mode and the old man had turned into a big green dude. Big green roared only to fly back just like Flags, Flame hair's eyes flashed angrily but she had the sense to stay back. Her eyes flick over me trying to find my weaknesses, i knew there were more people but i didn't know what they could do, the girl charged at me just as a blunt arrow shot into my shoulder i cried out as it ripped through mussel and tissue and felt dizzy but i held my ground. I dogged the girls punch and kicked her unguarded stomach she stumbled back, at that two other people ran out from the trees neither looked like and archer so i assumed he was still in the trees. The new arrivals looked just as weird as the first 3 one look like a red and gold robot while the other had a godly aura and was wearing battle armor he swung a hammer at me which i swiftly ducked, cringing as pain shot through my arm. Of course my luck didn't last because then metal-man shot some energy beam at me it was very painful and as another arrow , this time with some sort of sedative ripped through my thigh. It was to much and i collapsed into the relief of darkness.


	3. Demons Haunt My Every Sleeping Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is inducted into the Avengers and has a nightmare

Tony/IronMan POV

I looked at Fury like he was crazy, which he might have been, this kid was only 18! Not only that but i thought Fury said he was a terrorist, now he's letting the kid join the Avengers?!?

I could tell the others were thinking along the same lines an they, like me, were voicing here complaints.

"Your letting him join?!?" "i thought you said he was a terrorist?!?" "He's only 18!!" Comments like this wizzed around the room all directed at the same person, Perseus, and he just stood there and took it, like he was used to people doubting him. Hmmm maybe theres mor to this kid he it seems? 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°*°*°*°*°+°*°+°+°+°+°*°*°*°*°*°*°+°+°+°*°*°*°*°***°**°+°°°*°**°°°°°*°°°***°°*°°°*°°°****°°°°°*°=**°°°*°*°°°  
Percy POV

They were shouting insults and accusations at me, I was actually really angry, no, Furious. These people were doubting me, and while I didn't like attention I also didn't like it when people thought they were better than me just because I was young! I just stood there and took it, though. I knew I looked emotionless even if I was raging inside, finally Fury had enough, "SILENCE!!" He shouted in anger, immediately they quieted down "Perseus-" "Percy" I corrected "Percy, will be joining the Avengers. Now, he is going to tell us more about himself then just is name," "Percy." 

I nodded at him and started, "Well, you know my name but I don't know yours, could you introduce yourself?" as I said this there was a flash, none of the Avengers seemed to surprised and Tony laughed at my expression when I could see again I saw the man who attacked me with a hammer in the grave yard. Fury nodded to the new arrival "Yes, Percy I forgot you didn't know the others, Why don't you start" he said to the man. The guy had blond hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing armor but the armor wasn't Greek or roman, he spoke "I am Thor Oddinson god of Thunder," "whoa, whoa, whoa you never told me there was a god in the avengers?!?" I shouted, "are you guys still trying to use me?!?" Thor looked perplexed and offended "wait, god of thunder, your Asguardian aren't you?"   
"Uh, yes I am," Flags, who like the others had been watching this exchange said "Don't worry I had a similar reaction when I learned there were gods," he said kindly but then Tony spoke up with a thoughtful look on his face "I don't think thats what he meant, Cap, he asked if the gods were still try in to use him. What did you mean by that?" He directed the last part at me. "I'll tell you in a bit first why don't you guys just tell me your names?" He didn't seem happy but didn't push it "Well I'm Tony Stark aka Ironman" he said with pride I stared at him blankly and turned to the next person, flags "Im Steve Rogers or Captain America or, as you called me, Flags" he chuckled a bit and the red head introduced herself " Well I still don't exactly trust you but Im Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow" she said hauntingly "Bruce Banner, people call me The Hulk but I just call him the other guy" he spoke with a sense of regret  
I turned to the last guy, he must be the archer, my wounds still ached from his shot "Im Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, sorry about your wounds" he apologized with a sincere simile so I guess he didn't really want to hit me he was just protecting his friends and doing his job "Well I'm not exactly happy with it but I get why you did it so its ok," "thanks man,"  
Fury spoke up"ok now that you know who they are tell us what you are" he commanded. "Well since you asked so nicely," i took a deep breath "you see the reason i was so affected when Thor appeared is because there isn't only Asguardian gods there are also Greek and Roman gods" i paused to give it a chance to sink in there were some murmurings but Fury nodded to me to continue "and you see the greek and roman gods had children and they are called demigods, im a demigod myself. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" before they could say anything i continued "And you see there were two great Prophecies i was apart of so when Thor came i kinda freaked out," then i told them about my first great prophecy and the quests before that. "There is more but I'm sure you are tired if listening to me... And to be honest i don't want to relive everything that happened in the second war yet, maybe tomorrow?" Furry nodded and said " Thor do you think you can show Percy to his room?" "Sure" he responded. Thor asked me few qustions about my quests and stopped in front of a door "this is for you, if you wake up at some point in the night we have ths thig called Jarvis that Tony designe just say something to him like this "Jarvis where is the Kitchen?" A mechanical voice with a british accent responded "down 2 floors left hallway 3rd door on the right, but i think you know that." "Thank you Jarvis." "See?" He said to me, i nodded "cool, that will be useful." Thor said goodbye and went to the room 2 doors down which i assumed was his. I opened the door and headed right to bed.   
i was really exhausted from the day so i hardly looked around my room, the only thing i registered was that my walls are blue and there was carpet on my floor. I soon fell asleep and was transported into a dream-or rather nightmare.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:( :(:(:( :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(DREAM.. Well Nightmare): :( :( :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(::::(((((:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

It was the first time of one of their new torture methods, i was laying on the table, strapped down of course. The table was a bed of nails actually, now a bed of nails made the right way wont hurt the trick is to have it made so only a little of your weight is on each nail, the one i was on haphazardly had nails jutting through the wood. So of course it was painful. I new something was up when Kronos came in and there wasn't anything in his hands but then i got scared when Morpheus entered behind him, you might be thing what? He's just the minor god of sleep, but i knew better Morpheus could control your sleep. I just laid there watching i was to exhausted from all the pain i endured to move a finger let alone speak to ask whats going on, then Kronos spoke " Do it Morpheus." Morpheus raised his hands and i was asleep. Now i was in a sort of dream inside a dream and Morpheus could control my dreams and even make me feel what was happening, the fog that surrounded me cleared and the lay my Annabeth she was chained to a post, her hair was stringy and limp, her clothes were rags just barely covering her modesty "Annabeth!!" I cried she didn't twitch, the a figure lumbered from the shadows, it was me. This other me was holding a whip, oh no. Then i noticed, it wasnt exactly me, it was Kronos inhabiting my body. Kronos cracked the whip and it hit Annabeth's skin under her shirt "Annabeth!!!" Again "ANNABETH" again "ANNABETH!!!" It went on like this until she was a bloody mess, the whole time she had only let out one shriek, on the last strike. Then the seem changed and it was me chained to the post, Annabeth was behind me being forced to watch. This time it was the actual Kronos who came with a whip, he grinned evilly and walked behind me, with no warning he started. I let out a startled grunt but didn't scream. he continued whipping me all the while Annabeth was wailing behind me, finally on the 186th strike i let out a blood curdling scream. Kronos once again walked into my line of vision, he grinned at me and i woke up (he woke up in the dream not real life) i saw Kronos's grin and still felt the pain, but there was no wound other then the previous wounds. "Now we can to torture you in your dreams and when you awaken, if your wondering about the pain you felt, Morpheus can make you feel whats going on in your dream" the he laughed his cold, evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh Sorry, Im mean to Percy.. It only gets worse.. Also, sorry for the terrible grammar and punctuation and all that stuff *waves hands vaguely* I edited some of it.. but, eh, well anyway...more will be up soon! Im copying this from my wattpad account though, so if you want to read more then 7 chapters or so are up on that one. Same account name and title .. Have a good day! :)


End file.
